


Three Sides,      Two Lovers,      and One Burning Hatred

by ShadowNation



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Cowboys, IDK!!??, M/M, Sacrafice, indians - Freeform, kidnaping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-28
Updated: 2016-08-28
Packaged: 2018-08-11 11:50:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7890913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowNation/pseuds/ShadowNation
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In this fic, we see three sides to the story, told from Diper, Bill, and Ford! We see the two lovers, Bill Cipher and Diper Pines. And we see more of Ford's hatred for Bill. It's just like the title, except the Pines family plus Soos, are Indians and Human Bill, Human Tad, Wendy, Robbie, and Gideon are Cowboys. Their is only one way out of the barer, the sacrifice of one Pines, and the sacrifice of one of Bill's people/gang/followers/squad. What will happen? WARNING DISCONTINUED</p>
            </blockquote>





	Three Sides,      Two Lovers,      and One Burning Hatred

**Author's Note:**

> Hoi! I have worked so hard on this fic, and I'm probably going to write another one after this is over, so, enjoy!!
> 
>  
> 
> Ps I wrote this whole thing on phone, so my thumbs are tired. But it was worth it.
> 
> PPS: this is discontinued I hate myself too

DIPER POV

Diper walked through the empty camp. Well, almost empty. A majority of the people were hunting for any thing to feed the small group of 5. The Native American family was one of the most wanted out their, the reason? Because Ford had stroke a deal with a bad man that he would not tell anyone but Stan, Ford agreed to let the man hunt on their grounds, huge mistake, to make the story short, The Pines family, plus Soos, had preformed a ceremony to the gods to help, the gods replied by making a barer that kept them safe from western men outside of the barer. but the man's group was with them inside the force field. The only way to break it was to sacrifice one of the members of both groups in the center of the half-sphere shaped prison. 

Diper snapped out of his train of thought when he felt a hand on the back of his shoulder. "AAAAaaAaGGgHHHh!!!!" He screamed at the top of his lungs. "Sorry Dip-Dip! Your reaction was priceless!" Mabel said with a hint of laughter. "That isn't funny Mabel!" He replied as he sat down on one of the five logs circling a decent sized fire pit. "You can't just scare me like that! Ugh. Is Ford back yet? I'd like to ask him about-" "None of you crazy nerd things here? K?" Mabel said, throwing a couple of branches into the pit from the wood pile. Diper didn't reply. He wondered how Mabel could be so happy even though ever second they were on the edge of death. They couldn't just keep hiding forever right?


End file.
